Netsujou Serenade
by Zelo96
Summary: Por temeraria y orgullo pierde su memoria. Recupera sus recuerdos lentamente, menos a él, ¿Por qué? Regalo para Anzu Hyuga.


_-Nada de nada es mio. Solamente uso los personajes con proposito de diversion, nada es con fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Don-dónde estoy?- Su cabeza dolía y todo estaba oscuro. Conseguía escuchar unas voces, pero no las distinguía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?<em>

[···]

-Oe…¡Izayoi, despierta!- Gritaba asustado un joven ojiverde a quien yacía en sus brazos. –_El 5D's Team va a matarme…Yusei va a matarme.- _Pensaba aquel joven con preocupación notoria en su rostro. –Anda Izayoi, despierta que no es nada divertido.- Era en vano los intentos por despertar a aquella joven chica que aun permanecía inconsciente.

Siguió intentando despertar a la joven burdeos que permanecía en sus brazos, ante la mirada atónita de todos los estudiantes de la Academia de Duelos, ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso?

-Estas muerto Brave.- Había sido uno de sus compañeros de clases que había hecho tal comentario.

-¡No sé queden quietos! Llamen a la enfermera- Exigió molesto ante las curiosas miradas y extraños comentarios, pero antes de hacer algo más, sintió como la joven se movía. -¡Izayoi!-

-¿Qui-quien?- Pregunto un tanto aturdida, todo le daba vueltas y…-¿Qui-quién eres?- Pregunto una vez sus ojos almendra se adaptaron a la claridad de la luz solar.

Brave abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ¿era una broma? Sabia que si, tal vez se le paso la mano y no poder controlar del todo su poder, pero Izayoi exagerada.

-Buena broma Izayoi.- Consiguió decir por fin, aun sentado al lado de la joven.

-¿Izayoi?- Pregunto seguidamente ella. -¿Quién…quien soy?- Su cabeza dolía, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era ese chico? De tan solo buscar una respuesta en su propia mente, aumentaba el dolor. Cerro sus ojos en un intento de concentrarse, pero dolía…dolía mucho. -¿Qui…quién soy?- Volvió a preguntar.

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, ¿Izayoi no sabia quien era? Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, ¿Un simple duelo entre los dos mejores de la academia, había terminado en una tragedia? Increíble.

Brave seguía observando las acciones de Izayoi, desde como cerraba sus ojos en un intento en concentrarse, y en ver como comenzaba a desesperarse. No lo dudo, le creyó, el golpe le había causado algo. Sin dudarlo mas, la tomo en brazos, y al ver que tenia su mirada sobre él, sonrió como siempre.

-Tranquila Izayoi, estarás bien.- Era un intento de tranquilizarla, aun que ni él mismo sabía que pasaría. Lo único que tenía seguro, era su futura muerte, a manos de sus amigos-rivales.

La joven aun seguía desconcertada, pero se tranquilizo de tan solo ver esa sonrisa, brindada por ese joven pelirrojo, y por algún motivo, sintió sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, un acto que no paso desapercibido por quien le cargaba.

-_Definitivamente, me mataran.- _

[···]

Todo se encontraba tranquilo ese día. No había duelos, ni siquiera nada que revisar, un poco aburrido, sin olvidar que sus demás amigos y camaradas, habían salido.

-Yusei, deberías de salir o hacer algo, me siento aburrido de tan solo verte.- Crow Hogan había hecho acto de aparición, después de terminar su jornada de trabajo. -¿Dónde esta Jack?- Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

Yusei solo sonrió antes de contestar. –Se encuentra en su habitación.-

-Menos mal, aun que ese es quien debería de buscar trabajo.- Era bastante molesto tener que pagar las deudas del rubio en aquel café. -¿Bruno?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Llamaron buscando un mecánico, Bruno se ofreció a ir.-

-¿Sera que esperas a Aki?- Comento con burla el joven Hogan.

Ante el comentario, el pelinegro no dijo nada, fuera lo que dijera, Crow se burlaría.

-No te preocupes, solamente espera 3 horas y…-

-¡YUSEI!- Rua había entrado corriendo al taller, asustando a Crow, quien casi grita ante la entrada del menor, y estaba por regañarlo, de no haber visto su rostro. Cansado, fatigado, preocupado.

-Oe…Rua, ¿esta todo bien?- Crow y Yusei se acercaron al menor, ofreciéndole agua para que se tranquilizara y explicara lo que pasaba.

-¡No hay tiempo!- Rua parecía a punto de llorar, tomo la mano de Yusei, jalándolo a la salida. –Aki-nee-chan…Aki-nee-chan…-Y sin poder soportarlo mas, exploto. Lloraba como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

Yusei Fudo, en ese momento, sintió que su mundo se paraba.

-O…oe, ¿Qué le paso a Aki?- Crow necesitaba preguntar, ya que Yusei parecía una estatua, ni siquiera parecía respirar.

-Ell….ella….-Entre sollozos intento explicar lo que pasaba, pero no lograba entender lo que decía, solamente entendió algo de un duelo, y enfermería. Rápidamente supuso que todo había pasado en la Academia de Duelos. –Yusei…- No tuvo que decir mas, el moreno ya se encontraba en su D-Wheel. Y al igual que él, el también corrió a la suya, llevando a Rua consigo.

-Vamos Yusei, no creo que sea tan malo.- Camino a la academia, intento calmar a Yusei.

-Tienes razón…- Aun seguía preocupado, ¿Qué había sucedido? Esperaba que nada grave, ya que de haber sido así, su marca de nacimiento, hubiera comenzando a doler, y ninguno lo sintió.

[···]

La enfermería se encontraba en total silencio, Ruka y Rua habían llegado tras escuchar los rumores, y ambos estuvieron a punto de llorar, Rua salió corriendo, probablemente a avisarle al resto del equipo, Ruka se había quedado en silencio, se veía deprimida.

-Tranquila, Ruka, veras que es algo temporal.- Intento animar, aun que el no sabia del todo lo que pasaría. Observo a la pequeña asentir levemente, tenia miedo de hablar, pudo notarlo.

Suspiro un tanto cansado, Izayoi llevaba dentro bastante tiempo, y la enfermera que aun no salía.

Siguió del lado de la aun deprimida chica, y decidió mejor llamar a sus amigos y avisar que llegaría tarde.

-¡Brave!- No había sacado su celular, cuando tras su espalda, escucho el llamado de Hogan, hora de la muerte.

-Crow, Yusei.- Dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué paso?- Exigieron en saber ambos.

El ojiverde tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar. –Bueno, verán…-

_-Yo! Izayoi.- Saludo Brave esa mañana antes de comenzar las clases._

_-Hola Brave.- Saludo ella tomando asiento en su lugar. _

_-¿Lista para el duelo de hoy?- Pregunto animado. Realmente quería un duelo contra Izayoi, y comprobar los rumores que aun corrían alrededor de ella._

_-Por supuesto, no dejare que me ganes.- Contesto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Y antes de poder hacer alguno de sus comentarios burlones, entro su profesor, ordenándole que se sentara y callara de una vez, algo que hizo de mala gana._

_[···]_

_Más tarde es día la clase de Aki y Brave se encontraba en el gimnasio de duelos, todos esperando por lo que seria, el duelo del siglo en la academia._

_-Bien, como recordaran, el día de ayer asigne las parejas para enfrentarse hoy.- Había comenzado el profesor intentando llamar la atención de sus impacientes estudiantes. –La primer pareja, será la que esta compuesta por la señorita Aki y el joven Brave.-_

_Y los gritos de ánimo no se hicieron esperar. Brave saludaba a todos desde el campo de duelo, como si se encontrara en algún torneo._

_-Profesor, me gustaría, que el duelo fuera afuera.- Propuso la misma Izayoi, ganándose la mirada interrogativa de todos sus compañeros, inclusive la del mismo Brave._

_-¿Afuera?- Pregunto Brave un poco sorprendido._

_-¿Miedo?- Contesto con otra pregunta ella._

_Brave lo entendió, el reto, iba en serio. Sonrió de medio lado, arrancando suspiro de sus compañeras, que aun no se acostumbraban a la presencia del pelirrojo._

_-Jamás Izayoi.- _

_Ni siquiera esperaron la afirmación del profesor, ellos mismos salieron al campo exterior, seguido por todos sus compañeros._

_Estaban ambos en sus puestos, se miraban entre ellos, el aire parecía haberse agotado en ese momento._

_-Sera un duelo serio Izayoi.-_

_-Por supuesto.-_

_-Y con eso, me refiero a que lo uses.- Aki observo un tanto sorprendida a Brave, no entendía del todo lo que hablaba. –Tu poder.- Dijo él simplemente. –Y no te preocupes.- Continuo ante la mirada de preocupación que mostro. –Yo usare el mio también.- Si esos eran los términos, no habían muchos riesgos._

_-Chicos…aléjense.- Dijo Izayoi sin mirarlos. –Si no quieren salir heridos, aléjense.- Repitió. Y ninguno estudiante lo dudo._

_[···]_

_No habían pasado 5 turnos, cuando Brave, ya tenia la delantera._

_-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes Izayoi?- Intentaba molestarla, y que sacara todo el potencial que había mostrado en duelos anteriores._

_Aki no contesto, estaba concentrada planeando alguna estrategia, si hacia caso de los comentarios de Brave, terminaría como Jack…dejándose llevar por el corazón ardiente que él poseía. Pero ella no tenía esa habilidad, tampoco la habilidad de Yusei de crear estrategias en cuestión de segundos._

_Saco la carta que decidiría si ese duelo terminaba o seguía. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. _

_-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.-_

_-Eso debe ser frustrante Izayoi.- Tal parece que había ganado. En su campo tenia los monstros necesarios para invocar a su Dios, y no lo dudaría ningún segundo. –Lo siento Izayoi, pero es tu fin…Sincronizo a __Wicked Spirit Token__de nivel 1, y al Espíritu de las Estrellas-Ryosuaruvu de nivel 4, con Espíritu de las Estrellas-Dekkuaruvu nivel 5…__**-**__Al instante, enormes nubes negras se formaron sobre toda la manzana, mientras dichas cartas__ se unían en sincronía. –¡__**Dios nacido de las estrellas! ¡Muestra tu poder absoluto, y haz reír al mundo!- **__El enorme destello verde en el cielo se hacia casi imposible de ver directamente, Brave alzo su mirada, mostrando en su ojo derecho, su marca de Dios. –¡Invocación de Sincronía! __**¡Desciende! ¡Dios Supremo Emperador Loki!**_

_Y ante el resto de los humanos normales, se presento, el gran Dios de las travesuras, al igual que su poseedor…Loki__. La gran mayoría miraba con asombro, ser testigo de tal batalla, valía la pena los riesgos estar presentes._

-Un segundo, ¿Me estas diciendo, que invocaste esa cosa? ¡¿En una escuela?- Grito exageradamente Crow. Era una barbaridad lo que Brave había hecho.

-Izayoi lo sabia desde el comienzo.- Se defendió Brave ante la mirada atónita de los demás. –Ella también me hizo daño.- Y ante sus palabras, mostro su brazo derecho vendado. –Siento que Izayoi golpea duro.- Intento aligerar el ambiente, ya que al parecer, la idea de invocar a un Dios para un duelo estudiantil, no había sido del gusto de todos.

-¿Qué mas paso?- Yusei que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio y escuchando atentamente las palabras del miembro de Team Ragnarok.

-Bueno…-

_Aki, no esperaba que fuera a salir tan rápido con esa estrategia._

_-¿Te has quedado muda Izayoi? Tal vez quieras rendirte antes de que pasemos al peligro.- _

_Esta vez, las palabras de Brave llegaban muy dentro de su ser. Pero la imagen de sus amigos apoyándola, aparecía en su mente._

_-Estas acabada Izayoi…-_

-Izayoi no tenia con que defenderse y yo…ataque.- Continuo narrando Brave con frustración. –Creí…creí poder controlar mi poder y el de Loki…- Los gemelos estaban por llorar nuevamente, al notarlo, Yusei los abrazo a ambos. –Después de la explosión…Izayoi estaba en el suelo, al despertar, me pregunto que quien era, fue cuando la traje a la enfermería.- Finalizo por fin Brave, mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe de Yusei o Crow, mas sintió algo diferente.

-No fue tu culpa Brave.- Crow choco suavemente su hombro contra Brave, en señal amistoso.

Brave miro a Yusei quien al igual que Crow, le expresaba lo mismo.

-Ella estará bien, solamente debe tener…-

-Amnesia temporal.- La enfermera por fin había salido. –Recibió un golpe en su cabeza, no es muy grave.- Agrego ante la mirada de preocupación de los demás. –Así que puede irse a casa.- Tras las palabras de la enfermera, los gemelos fueron los primeros en salir corriendo a donde Aki se encontraba.

[···]

-¡Aki-nee-chan!- Ambos gemelos se lanzaron a los brazos de la sorprendida joven, quien no sabia que hacer.

-Y-yo no…-

-Tranquila Aki-nee-chan, nosotros te cuidaremos.- El gemelo menor, Rua, se encontraba mas que listo y dispuesto de cuidar a su nee-chan.

-Rua.- Llamo su hermana, -Recuerda que ella no nos recuerda.- Comento un poco triste.

Rua al recordar ese pequeño al igual que su hermana volvió a su mundo de tristeza.

-Ellos son Rua y Ruka.- Brave había entrado segundos después seguido de Crow y por supuesto, Yusei. –Ellos son tus camaradas, al igual que Crow y Yusei.- Señalo a cada uno. Brave ya se había presentado cuando iban a la enfermería, ella estaba consiente en ese momento.

-Brave…- Susurro ella sonrojándose. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por nadie.

-¡Tú!- Grito Crow, tomando al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa. -¿Qué demonios le hiciste?-

-Oe…oe…- Intentaba librarse Brave.

-¡Deja a Brave!- Inesperadamente, Aki había salido en defensa del pelirrojo.

-_Por favor, Aki, no me hagas esto mas difícil.- _Pensaba en forma de suplica el ojiverde. Luego de que Crow le soltara, y respirara con normalidad, observo el ambiente algo tenso. –Debería ser Yusei quien quiera matarme, no tu Hogan.-

Yusei se hizo el desentendido, Aki no entendió y los gemelos sonrieron entre ellos.

-En todo caso, supongo que me tiene más confianza ya que yo la traje aquí.-

-Lo hiciste por que fue tu responsabilidad.- Contrataco el pelinaranja.

-Lo hice por que seguramente Yusei me mataría a escondidas.- Y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

Aki observaba en silencio como tanto el pelinaranja discutía con Brave y como los gemelos entraban en batalla también.

Aun no entendía del todo que pasaba, había recordado con ayuda de la enfermera su nombre y el de sus padres. Más no recordaba a ninguno de los demás.

[···]

Mas tarde, ya se encontraban todos en el taller, Jack se unió al grupo luego de que los había estado buscando, y le pusieron al tanto de la situación.

-¿Alguna idea?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Dicen que si le mostramos objetos, fotos, o algo que sea especial para ella, podría recordarnos.- Bruno había estado buscando un poco de información después de enterarse al igual que Jack.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Pregunto Rua, quien estaba sentado junto a Aki.

El resto de los presentes se quedo en silencio, pensando cada uno por su cuenta, el que hacer para que Aki regresara a la normalidad.

-¿Y si le mostramos la foto de cuando ganamos el torneo?- Sugirió Rua.

Crow negó, ya lo había intentado. Y el silencio volvió.

-Sera mejor que cada uno regrese a su hogar, es tarde.- Yusei no se había acercado a Aki en ningún momento, y tampoco le había hablado directamente, algo que sorprendió a todos.

-Yusei tiene razón, Rua, Ruka y tu también Brave, a casa.- Jack se encontraba por subir a su habitación, aun dando ordenes.

Los mencionados se mostraron molestos, mas no dijeron nada.

-¿Qué hay de Aki-nee-chan?- Cuestiono Ruka.

-Ya vienen por ella, llame a su madre, para así poder decirle lo que paso, yo me disculpare.-

-Yusei no tienes que…- Crow le detuvo, negando, sabia por que Yusei hacia lo que hacia.

-Vamos Brave.-

Y así se fueron despidiendo, dejando solamente a Aki, en compañía de Yusei, quien prefirió no ver directamente a la pelirroja, y se fue a su computadora.

-Disculpa…-

-Yusei.- Contesto él, aun sin mirarla.

-Lo sé…- Dijo ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunto el pelinegro tras no escuchar nada de ella.

-Yo…¿tu y yo…?- Mas no pudo terminar su pregunta, cuando una mujer adulta con cabellos color burdeos entro preocupada al taller.

-¡Aki!- Y tan solo ver a su joven hija, corrió a abrazarla. –Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.- La preocupación, aun era notable en su voz.

-Lo siento mucho.- Yusei se había levantado nada mas escuchar a la señora Setsuko entrar al taller. Ahora se encontraba inclinado ante ella.

-Levántate Yusei.- Dijo ella, mirando al joven moreno. –Sé que no es tu culpa.-

-Aun así yo…-

La señora Izayoi se mostraba negativa a aceptar unas disculpas del joven Fudo, sabía que Yusei cuidaba a su pequeña y única hija, como a su vida misma.

-Si sigues disculpándote por cosas que no has hecho, realmente me molestare jovencito.- Regaño ella. –Sé que no ha sido apropósito y sé que es algo pasajero.-

Aki nuevamente observaba y escuchaba. De tan solo ver a la señora que aun le abrazaba, su cabeza comenzó a doler.

-Ma-mamá.- Murmuraba algo adolorida.

Yusei rápidamente se acercó a ayudar a cargar a Aki y sentarla en el sofá más cercano. La señora Setsuko no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su hija, mas le había llamado mamá, probablemente estaba recordando algo.

Tantos recuerdos, tristes y dolorosos, amargos momentos, todos ellos venían de golpe a su cabeza.

¿Qué hacer? Tenia miedo, mucho miedo y esa oscuridad se estaba haciendo más grande.

Yusei pudo notar como los poderes de Aki comenzaba a salirse de control, y pidió a la señora Izayoi alejarse inmediatamente, quien se negaba en un principio al ver a su hija en tal estado.

-¡Aki!- Llamaba Yusei preocupado.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido?- Jack Atlas había estado intentado dormí, pero escuchaba tantos ruidos que era imposible y al bajar, lo único que pudo ver era Yusei intentando hacer reaccionar a Izayoi.

-¡Yusei! ¡Izayoi!- Grito preocupado el rubio, saltando las escaleras.

Pero no dio dos pasos cuando todo se calmo.

-¿Pero qué…?- Tampoco termino su pregunta, al ver el estado de su amigo. –Hey…Yusei-

La señora Setsuko al igual que el joven Atlas, se acercó a Yusei quien abrazaba a una inconsciente Aki.

-Ella…esta bien ahora.- Tras sus palabras, se levanto de su lugar, tropezando un poco.

-Eres necio Fudo.- Fue el regaño de Jack.

[···]

Abrió sus ojos lentamente debido a la enorme cantidad de luz que había en esa habitación.

¿Dónde esta ahora?

Observo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Si, recordó a sus padres, ahora falta el resto de su vida. Aun había huecos en su memoria, pero sabía que los que se decían ser sus amigos, le ayudarían a recordar.

-Oh, Aki, ya despertaste, me dejaste preocupada ayer.- Setsuko llevaba el desayuno para su hija, quien aun permanecía en cama. –Sera mejor que comas rápido y te alistes.- Comento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Iremos a algún lugar?- Pregunto ella.

-Yo no, pero tú si.- Señalo la ventana cerca de la cama de la joven, quien se levanto a observar, y frente a su casa, se encontraba ese chico, de nombre Yusei.

-¿Qu-qué hace él aquí?-

-¿Esta solo? Hace un momento estaba con él todos sus amigos.- Setsuko lo sabia, esos chicos dejaron solo al joven Yusei apropósito. –Anda, date prisa y no lo hagas esperar.- No espero respuesta de su testaruda hija, cuando la mando directamente al baño.

[···]

-_¿Sigues solo Yusei?- _Crow se encontraba hablando con Yusei por medio de sus D-Wheels, jamás pensó que Yusei se dejara engañar tan fácil en situaciones como estas.

Yusei miro mal a Crow, lo sabia, no era tonto, sus amigos lo planearon todo desde el principio, pero de nada servía reclamarles.

-Hablaremos luego Crow.- Sin esperar una despedida, termino la comunicación con Crow, al mismo tiempo, que Aki salía por las enormes puertas de la mansión Izayoi.

-Hola…- Dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Hola.- Respondió a su saludo. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Ah…si, es solo que…- No sabia que decir exactamente.

Yusei sonrió de medio lado, aun estaba preocupado por ella.

-Los demás habían venido.- Comento a la pelirroja. –Pero tuvieron cosas que hacer, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-

Aki no sabia que hacer exactamente, si hubiera sido Brave, no hubiera dudado, pero…

-_Aki…-_ Escucho una voz en su mente, estaba preparada para el dolor, sus recuerdos venían, de forma dolorosa, pero…no paso nada.

-¿Aki?- Pregunto el joven Fudo aun mas preocupado. –Si te sientes mal tal vez deberías…-

-Vamos.- Interrumpió ella. Algo dentro de ella, le decía que a ese chico, no debía de temerle, que él no le haría nada malo.

[···]

Llevaban un rato caminando por las transitadas calles de Neo Domino City, ninguno hablaba, y tampoco se miraban.

-¿Cómo fue…que nos hicimos amigos?- Por alguna razón, le molestaba el silencio que había entre ambos, le hacia sentir un poco…triste.

-Durante un duelo.- Contesto Yusei.

-¿Un duelo?-

-Si, tal vez…si tenemos un duelo, logres recordar algo.- Yusei se quedo un poco pensativo en medio de la vía publica, siendo observado todo el tiempo por Aki, que en cuestión de segundos, se ruborizo y giro su mirada. -¿Esta bien si tenemos un duelo?- No haría nada de lo que ella llegara a tener miedo por no conocer del todo.

-Yo…no recuerdo…- Era verdad, no recordaba del todo sus cartas, tenia miedo de fallar un duelo, con quien fuera.

Yusei le observo un momento y después observo donde estaban.

Sin preguntar ni ver, tomo la mano de la cabizbaja pelirroja, guiándola a algún lugar.

-¿Yu-yusei?- Intento llamar ella, pero él no le hacia caso.

[···]

Observaba todo el lugar, había muchas personas, todas felices y divirtiéndose. Se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Toma.- Yusei había llegado a su lado, ofreciéndole un par de patines.

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunto ella nerviosa.

-Hace tiempo, cuando aprendías a conducir D-Wheels, venimos a este lugar…-

-¿Solos?- Pregunto rápidamente ella. La palabra _cita _había aparecido en su mente, junto a un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y no solamente en las de ella.

-No.- Aclaro él. –Rua y Ruka vinieron con nosotros.- Se aclaró un poco la garganta y se dirigió a la pista de patinaje, Aki seguía parada donde mismo, sin moverse, le atemorizaba un poco la idea de caerse.

Yusei no pudo evitar el sonreír y extender una mano hacia ella.

-Vamos…yo no dejare que caigas.-

En ese momento, se dejo guiar, por las palabras del pelinegro, y se adentro a la pista, aun con sus manos unidas.

[···]

Pasaron un momento divertido, risas y diversión, como antes, como siempre.

Ahora se encontraban en un café, frente al local de donde patinaron, aun riéndose de las torpes caídas de la joven Izayoi.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Aki?-

-Gracias, Yusei.- Contesto afirmando que se encontraba realmente bien.

-¿Has recordado algo?-

Se quedo en silencio, ante la pregunta de su acompañante, y de alguna manera, no había recordado nada. Ella simplemente negó.

Yusei suspiro derrotado, tal vez no seria tan sencillo.

-¿Quieres hacer alguna otra cosa?- Pregunto él, en lo que pensaba el algún otro lugar donde llevarla.

La burdeos pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

-Satélite.- Dijo ella.

-¿Quieres ir a…?-

-Si.- Afirmo nuevamente.

Yusei le miro, y encontró nuevamente su mirada segura. De forma inconsciente, ella estaba recordando, poco a poco.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha a dicho lugar.

[···]

Aun que hacia tiempo que Satélite dejo de ser un basurero, aun se sentían malas vibraciones, y mas la presencia de delincuentes.

-No te alejes mucho Aki, aun hay delincuentes por aquí.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo ella y se sorprendió. –Yo…recuerdo…recuerdo las batallas de Satélite…¡Yusei!- La felicidad de haber recordado algo, era indescriptible, el simplemente la observaba.

-Vayamos a saludar a Martha, antes de seguir…¿Recuerdas a Martha?-

Aki asintió, mencionando que recordaba un poco de Crow, de Jack comiendo sin descanso…pero no lograba recordar del todo a los gemelos y…a él.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Satélite. Algunas cosas le eran conocidas, otras no tanto. También, se sentía observada.

-Yusei…- Llamo un poco temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, falta poco para llegar.- Aseguro. Él también había sentido que le seguían desde hace rato. –Pasaremos a saludar a unos amigos antes de ir con Martha.-

Ambos apresuraron un poco el paso, hasta llegar a lo que había sido, la entrada al subterráneo.

Yusei bajo primero, llamando a sus amigos.

-¡Yusei!- Rally había salido a su encuentro, saludando efusivamente al joven.

-Hola Rally, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto ante el hecho de no observar a los demás.

-Se encuentran a dentro…¡ah! Hola, Aki.- Termino saludando por igual al notar a la burdeos, no le reconoció, pero segundos después, le regreso el saludo. –¡Chicos!- Llamo a sus camaradas, una vez dentro del gran lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Rally?- Blitz salio de donde observaba algunos duelos con Taka. –Oh pero si es Yusei y su linda novia.- Dijo con picardía al ver a ambos jóvenes, que tras las palabras del castaño, se sonrojaron notablemente.

Yusei pasó el comentario por alto, diciéndole a Taka que no molestara a Aki.

-Y, ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ¿Andan en una cita?- Pregunto Nerve, que salió tras escuchar la conversación.

Yusei se sentía realmente incomodo con las preguntas que hacían, y no quería imaginar como se sentiría Aki.

-Vamos a visitar a Martha.- Comenzó Yusei. –Pero notamos pandilleros por la zona.-

Blitz, Nerve, Taka, y Rally se miraron entre si, preocupados. Ciertamente, por alguna razón, el número de pandilleros, había aumentado.

-No sabemos que pasa realmente.- Comenzo Blitz.

-Pero también lo hemos notado, los pandilleros han aumentado.-

Mientras ellos conversaban sobre las posibles causas de esto, Rally se había acercado a Aki, para hablar con ella.

Izayoi le conto el por que estaban ahí realmente. Rally se sorprendió bastante al principio, pero decidió ayudar.

-¡Ya se!- Rally recordaba donde se encontraba el lugar donde tuvo su batalla Aki, contra Misty, probablemente si iba a ese lugar, recordaría algo más. -¿Qué tal si vamos a donde tuviste una batalla contra los tipos malos?- Pregunto ilusionado.

Aki, no pudo decir que no, aun que tenia el presentimiento de que era una mala idea, ir solos.

-Hay que avisarle a los demás.- Sugirió ella.

-Esta cerca, no nos pasara nada, además están muy concentrados en su platica.-

Y efectivamente, de alguna forma, ya hasta se encontraba en las computadoras.

-Y cuando Yusei toca una computadora él…-

-…Se desconecta del mundo.- Susurro ella.

_-Yusei, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de física?-_

Recordó brevemente, ese momento en que él, había estado creando un nuevo sistema para D-Wheels…recordaba de tan solo estar en Satélite.

-Vamos.- Dijo ella, un poco más decidida.

[···]

-Entonces, supongamos que el mayor motivo es por que o los busca la policía, o están por hacer algo grande.- Blitz se encontraba algo pensativo ante el razonamiento.

-Los busca la policía.- Confirmo Yusei.

-¿Causa? – Pregunto Taka.

-Contrabando de cartas falsas.- Confirmo Yusei.

Guardaron silencio ante la información dada.

-En pocas palabras, son realmente peligrosos.- Nerve –Oe, Rally, nada de salir en un buen ra…¿Dónde esta?- Había llamado al menor, pero ni rastros de él.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto Yusei, se asomo al túnel y no pudo ver ni escuchar nada.

-¿Qué tal si…salieron?-

Ante la pregunta de Taka, no dudaron un segundo en salir. Cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente, buscándolos, esperando que no fueran encontrados por los bandidos.

[···]

-Aki…- Susurro Rally, al lado de la mencionada.

-Lo sé Rally…los están siguiendo.- Susurro la burdeos, con su atenta mirada a todas partes. A cada paso que daba por Satélite, recordaba algo, pequeños fragmentos de su memoria regresaban. Duelos de las Sombras, Seres del futuro. –Rally, yo llamare la atención de ellos, tu trata de escapar.-

-Pe-pero…-

-Ver por Yusei y los demás.-

-¿Ya recuperaste todos tus recuerdos?- Pregunto él.

-Corre.- Susurro Aki, antes de correr en dirección contraria a Rally y sin responder a su pregunta.

-_No Rally, por alguna razón, no puedo recordar a Yusei.- _Y evitando distraerse con sus pensamientos, siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a una casa de espejos, donde se adentro, seguida por los bandidos, que salieron tras ella.

[···]

Llevaba mas de 5 minutos buscando por los alrededores, ¿A dónde se fueron? Comenzaba a preocuparse de que realmente, fueron vistos por los pandilleros.

Estaba por regresar y ver si los demás, habían encontrado algo, cuando miro a alguien correr en su dirección.

Enfoco su vista, y pudo ver, que era Rally quien venia…¿solo?

No lo dudo por un segundo y corrió por donde su amigo venia.

-¡Yusei!- Gritaba Rally a como sus pulmones le permitían. –Aki…¡Aki!- Tan pronto como Yusei le dio alcance, el paro y respiraba con dificultad. –En…dirección al viejo…parque…-

-Ve a un lugar seguro Rally y no te muevas hasta que veas a los demás.- Tras el asentimiento del menor, Yusei no espero más y salió a donde fuera que Aki estuviera. Nuevamente…era presa del peligro.

-_Espera un poco…Aki.-_

[···]

-Vamos señorita…sabemos que esta por aquí.-

Los bandidos estaban por darle alcance, no había a donde correr, solamente había espejos…espejos por todas partes.

-Se quien eres…_La Bruja de la Rosa Negra.- _Murmuro con maldad. –Mis amigos no tardan en encontrarnos, así que sal y juguemos un rato, yo sé que quieres.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Debió quedarse cerca de Yusei y los demás, nunca debió salir sola con Rally.

-_Espera un poco…Aki.- _Un suave susurro llego a sus oídos, era él, esa persona que no lograba recordar del todo. –Yusei…-Susurro.

-Te encontré…-

-¡Yusei!- Salió de su escondite, tras escuchar esas palabras, pero…mala idea.

-No soy Yusei, pero puedes fingir que lo soy mientras jugamos.- Ahora ese bandido no estaba solo, venia acompañado y no había a donde escapar.

-La Bruja de la Rosa Negra…que gran premio.- Comento uno de ellos.

Aki les miro aterrorizada, no quería ni pensar, en lo que esos tipos querían hacerle.

Retrocedió, chocando con uno de los espejos. _Sin salida._

-Vamos, estas sin salida, se buena chica y ven con nosotros.-

-Si, somos mas divertidos que ese tal Yusei.- Dijo el que la había encontrado.

-Hey, ¿no es Yusei el nombre del rey de los duelos?-

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora.- Reclamo otro.

-_Es ahora.- _Tan rápido se distrajeron, ella choco con fuerza contra el espejo que tenia a su espalda, cayendo en una habitación oscura…una habitación cerrada, y herida.

Los bandidos se asombraron ante la temeraria acción de la bruja, mas comenzaron a reírse, al ver que solamente les había facilitado más el trabajo.

-¡Gracias!- Comento uno con sarcasmo. –Ahora no tendremos que amarrarte, ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie.-

Aki estaba por llorar, cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, el dolor en su cuerpo, era demasiado. –_Yusei…-_

Y en ese momento, todo regreso a su mente. Como le salvo de su oscuridad, como diseño una D-Wheel para ella, como le enseño a mantener el equilibrio, entre otras tantas cosas.

Probablemente no le volvería a ver, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

Su rostro se lleno de lágrimas, recordó también, que el día anterior a que perdiera su memoria, ella le había gritado, por estar tanto tiempo tras la computadora, en vez de estar con sus amigos, se supone que ellos dos…ellos dos…

-_Perdóname…- _Susurro al aire con sus últimas fuerzas.

[···]

Había llegado al lugar, el lugar donde la ultima vez, Aki había comenzado una batalla.

Había escuchado el ruido de algo romperse y temió lo peor.

Había llegado justo en el momento, en que ella se desmayaba…llorando.

Y jamás en su vida, se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento.

Su ira lo controlo por primera vez, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, de cuando acabo con los bandidos, y ahora, solamente cargaba con ella en brazos.

Noto sus heridas, no eran muy graves, pero debían de dolerle, ya que de vez en cuando, la miraba hacer gestos.

Quería sentir el dolor en lugar de ella, pero sabía, que pedía algo imposible.

[···]

Caminaba con la chica en sus brazos, se había reportado con sus amigos, y aviso que no regresaría.

Inconscientemente, sus pies le llevaron a ese lugar, donde solía pensar, en soledad cuando vivía en Satélite, aun que a veces regresaba, así como hace 2 días, cuando ella le reclamo por falta de atención a sus amigos y a ella misma.

La recostó en el suelo, arrodillándose a su lado, tratando de ser cuidadoso y no tocar sus heridas, aun que algo inevitable.

-Es mi culpa…Aki.- Susurro al viento, soportando las ganas de querer llorar en ese momento. –Lo siento tanto…- Nuevamente, por estar concentrado en una computadora, no se dio cuenta de cuando ella salió, no se dio cuenta ni de la falta de su presencia, por estar concentrado en una maquina. –Es mi culpa…lo sé.-

-Yu…Yusei…- Observo como se movía, e intentaba abrir sus ojos de color almendra.

-Ya todo termino Aki.- Susurro, para evitar que se asustara y le reconociera. –Por mi culpa tu…- Nuevamente la impotencia de no poderla proteger volvió a él, si no podía protegerla ahora, ¿Podría en el futuro?

-Gracias.- El comentario de la burdeos le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pero…yo no pude…-

-Llegaste.- Le interrumpió ella, entornando sus ojos hacia él. –Te escuche también, sabia que llegarías.-

Y lo entendió todo.

Entendió, que no importa lo que pase en el futuro, él velaría por ella.

Sonrió, casi riéndose de si mismo.

-No tengo remedio, ¿cierto?- La pregunta iba mas para él mismo, que para su acompañante.

Ella le sonrió, sabia que no debía de responder, el conocía la respuesta.

Ayudo a Aki a sentarse con cuidado, ambos mirando Neo Domino City.

-Soy un mal novio, ¿cierto?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Cuestiono ella.

-No paso ni un día, cuando me olvidaste…me preocupaste.- Susurro a su oído, soportando nuevamente el dolor en su corazón. –No vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso.-

-Lo siento…Yusei.- Susurro algo cabizbaja. Tenía toda la razón.

-Promételo.- Buscaba su mirada, quería verla directamente a los ojos, como no lo hacia en tiempo.

Levanto su mirada, encontrándose con los profundos ojos azules del moreno, quedándose sin habla.

No hablo, no dijo nada, simplemente, se acercó y le beso. _Se besaron. _

Un simple beso para muchos, un sinfín de emociones para ellos dos.

Aki se encontraba totalmente avergonzada, por un segundo olvido sus heridas, el dolor de su cuerpo, había sido, demasiado atrevida.

-Yo…yo…- Para Yusei en ese momento, no había mejor imagen que la que tenia frente a él.

Ella se veía realmente avergonzada, y mas estando sonrojada.

Poso una de sus manos, con cuidado en la blanca mejilla de Aki, quien se quejo por un segundo, más olvido el dolor nuevamente, al sentir los cálidos labios de Yusei sobre los suyos.

-_Te quiero…Aki…_- Era la primera vez, que escuchaba esas palabras provenientes de él. Y se sintió completa.

Abrió su boca, en un intento de responderle pero…

-¡LO SABIA! ¡Ahora paga Atlas!-

Tanto el pelinegro como la burdeos, voltearon de donde provenía esa voz, la reconocían bastante bien.

Sus amigos, habían presenciado toda la escena, y ahora ambos se hundían en vergüenza.

-¡Já! Sabia que entre ustedes había algo.- Comento Brave quien no hacia mas que festejar.

-Eran demasiado obvios, no puedo creer que Jack fuera el único que no se diera cuenta.- Tanto Rua como Ruka se encontraban también, y por supuesto, no podía faltar…

-Es muy temprano para hacer cosas sucias…- Comento Crow con burla, haciendo que, tanto Yusei como Aki, cambiaran de color, a un rojo intenso.

Ruka y Rua se acercaron a Aki, para tratar sus heridas, mientras Yusei era la burla de los demás.

Entre risas y burlas, Yusei no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Aki, quien de vez en cuando aguantaba las ganas de gritar o llorar.

Se quedo finalmente mirándola, ignorando un poco las burlas de Crow y Brave, Aki giro a verlo, con sus ojos un poco llorosos, sin embargo en sus labios había una hermosa sonrisa. La vio mover sus labios, y claramente leyó las palabras que iban dirigidas hacia él.

No importa lo que el futuro les depare, juntos, con sus lazos irrompibles, saldrían adelante.

_-Te quiero Yusei.-_

_**·**_

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_·_**

**_Y_**_ well, luego de TODO un dia, termine xDD llevo desde las...10 AM? Si, mas o menos xDD Son las 11:50 y lo termine, 18 sagradas paginas de World, mi "one-shot" mas largo y regalo de cumpleaños de Anzu Hyuga._

_Realmente, espero te guste, que me esforce muchisimo en hacerlo. Todo un dia en esto, y las ideas randoms y eso. De hecho siento que todo pasa algo rapido, pero well, es un one-shot, no serlo, me hubiera tomado mi tiempo y eso._

_**Anzu Hyuga ** espero de todo corazon que te guste, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero...Happy Birthday :3_

_A todos, por tomarse su tiempo en leer,(y maybe en comentar) Gracias ~_

_**LoveYa!**  
><em>


End file.
